


Should've Been Us

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: It should've been us, should've been a fire, should've been the perfect storm It should've been us, could've been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know It should've been us...





	Should've Been Us

Black, ripped skinny jeans filling his saucy legs, striped black-and-white sweater hanging off his body reaching just above his knee, sleeves covering his hands, tight black boots clacking on the pavement. He turns to his right and sees different stores lined up, Giovanni, Gucci, Chanel, _Cartier_...

 

_It's been a year..._

 

_"Hey sweetie," his lover smiles at him as he kisses him on the forehead._

 

_"_ Mm _, morning Seungcheol," he returns a smile as he stares at his handsome lover. He has dark brown hair, the oh-so-beautiful hair he loves to run his fingers through, black eyes as bright as the moon as it twinkled with mischief and joy, he loves staring at his eyes, it expressed so much about the man; thick lips that made his skin tingle by just the mere sight, oh how much he loved to kiss those luscious lips. He pecks him and turns to wrap his arms around the man's bare body, he loved snuggling with him not only when he wakes up but with every chance he gets. He presses his head on the man's chest, feeling every breath on his hair, feeling the soft beating of his heart. He loved every second with Seungcheol and he_ knew _, he_ knew _that this was different, maybe he was even... the_ one _._

 

_"Jihoon, love, we should get up now," he says as he presses his lips on the smaller's forehead, "we still need to go to work. Wouldn't want the office to start asking where their boss and his secretary is, now would we?" chuckling, he gets up, holding Jihoon's arm in the process, earning a grunt from the younger._

 

_"Let them think, I just want to cuddle here with you, Cheollie," patting the space Seungcheol left, "come back, I wanna snuggle more."_

 

_Seungcheol who was just about to turn to the bathroom to take a bath, looks at his lover. Messy blonde hair, pale skin that held a blush on his cheeks, ears, and nose, he loved that blush of his, it just popped up every single time Seungcheol approaches him, so cute, so real, so_ honest _. He had the blanket thrown over his body, but Seungcheol knew for a fact that he only had a big, oversized white t-shirt on, mind you it was his and it was_ only _his clothing right now, smirking Seungcheol speaks, "If you're so adamant to not go to work today, I'll be happy to make love with you the whole day, Jihoonie," he smiles._

 

_Emitting a gasp, Jihoon throws the blanket all the way to his head, covering the deep blush he sported, "Pervert!"_

 

_Chuckling, Seungcheol walks away and opens the bathroom door connected to their room, "That's why you should wake up now, Ji. We'll be late," earning a big whine and huff from his lover, he smiles and closes the bathroom door._

 

_'Jihoon really_ is _the greatest lover I've ever had.'_

 

Sighing a deep breath, Jihoon walks faster, _'Stop thinking stupid thoughts Jihoon. Cartier is everywhere! I mean, even those DBSK singers love Cartier, stop acting like it's something special!'_

 

But somewhere deep in the back of his brain, the thought still came up, _'But it_ is _...'_

 

_"Ji, " inhaling a deep breath, Seungcheol had his knee bent on one leg, hand outstretched with a small velvet box in hand, "we've been through our ups-and downs, we shout, we fight,_ hell _, you even threw my clothes out our flat one time! But we still stayed together, " earning a chuckle from Jihoon, staring wide-eyed at him as his fist was covering his mouth, eyes glassing over, overwhelmed by what was happening._

 

_"C-Continue what you were saying shit-head, we're in public and we're men. It's not like you're gonna propose, " Jihoon splutters as he blushes furiously over his lover._

 

_Chuckling, he continues, "We've been together for three years and each day still feels like the first when I'm with you. My heart still beats hard when I'm with you, my breath hitches whenever I see, feel, smell, or even taste you, my head feels cloudy every time I lay beside you. Whenever you're not beside me, I can't help but only see you in my head," pausing to take a deep breath, Seungcheol then resumes and stares deep into Jihoon's eyes, "Jihoon, the love of my life, the stars to my moon, the water to my fire. I want you to know that I love you... I love you so_ so _much, to the moon and back, " he opens the box, its creaking sound loud for their ears even throughout the open plaza, "We may not get married because of our country, but can you accept this ring as a sign of our love... Be my boyfriend forever, Jihoonie?"_

 

_Tears instantly streamed down Jihoon's eyes as he jumps on his lover, hitting his fist on his back, "Of_ course _you dummy, of course I will," after a few minutes, he climbs back down and stares at the ground as he sniffles, tears falling down his face to the pavement._

_Sighing with a contented smile, Seungcheol cups his hands on his lover's face and rubs his tears away, "Don't cry baby, I don't like seeing you cry, " he coos gently before placing a kiss on Jihoon's nose, "I-It's your fault that I'm crying, dumbass," wailing harder, Jihoon's forearm reaches his face as he rubs his tears away with his sleeves._

 

_"I know baby, I know. And it's because I love you so_ so much _," he replies, kissing the younger's face every word he says about how much he loves him, while putting the ring on Jihoon's finger. He looked down to admire how the beautiful ring band seemed to fit perfectly on Jihoon's finger, glittering as it stared at him. The ring was a half centimeter wide, and was the perfect size for his lover's finger, on it was engraved only with two words and a symbol. Choi Seungcheol, Lee Jihoon, and a Heart in between them. He had it done in Cartier a few weeks back, knowing that today, the day of their anniversary, would be the perfect day to give it to him._

 

_Sniffling, Jihoon looks up and shows the biggest toothy smile he has ever done in his life, "I know. I love you, too, Seungcheol."_

Shaking his head, he feels his footsteps grow heavier. His legs were starting to tire itself as his pace grew faster. A few seconds passed and he looks at his surroundings, realizing that he passed by the stores, he lets out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding, _'It's over, Jihoon. Stop being so affected.'_

 

Deciding to stop his messy thoughts, he straightens his posture, hands on his sides, and resumes to walk, and there he sees a few blocks away, were the number of restaurants on the street, _finally_. Knowing that he has reached his destination, he walks slowly and in a relaxed way.

 

A smile slowly creeps up his face as he thinks of his lover, he was happy that they could finally meet again after being bombarded with work. He took light steps with bounces on it, showing how happy he was. As he walked, he looks around him and midway his bounce, he sees it in the café on his left.

 

A brown haired man with hair not too long but not too short, black eyes holding truths and lies he wish he didn't knew, thick lips that could spout so many promises, promises that could _easily_ be broken. Beside him was another man, long, black silky hair reaching just below his ears, hand reaching up to tuck it behind one of his ears as he smiles a gummy smile, staring at the other so lovingly. They were seated beside each other on two high chairs facing the thin glass window revealing the vast streets, barely shielding the café from any impending harm because of its thickness.

 

"You're so funny, Seungcheol," the man laughs as he sips from his drink.

 

"But it's true! I really did see him go and scream 'Jenka! Jenka!' during the meeting while flailing his hands!" Seungcheol pouts but decides to smile right after, not able to hide it.

 

"Whatever, I still don't believe you."

 

Huffing, Seungcheol turns in front of him to drink, slightly chuckling after, "Fine, then don-" he cuts himself short as he sees the man outside, staring at him–no, _them_ –he didn't know what were those in his eyes but he was sure of one thing. It was _longing_.

 

Jihoon's eyes were slowly starting to glass over as he felt the wave of memories rushing through his head as he stared at his past lover, he really _is_ messed up.

 

Seungcheol gapes at Jihoon, not believing his eyes, it's been what, a year? And there he was, the man he promised the sun, moon, and stars, looking at him with a blank face. Years together and he still had a hard time reading his emotions whenever he had that blank face on.

 

"Oh! Seungcheol-ah, you've got cream on your face," he puts up his hand and swipes his thumb over the messy cream, "there, gone!" he smiles as he licks at the cream on his thumb, when he looks up and sees that Seungcheol had a dazed look on his face.

 

Chuckling, he snaps his fingers in front of him, "Yah, earth to Seungcheol. Are you there?"

 

They were both locked in a stare, it was powerful for them both, they felt longing, need, and more, they felt complete looking at each other. But both were so, so _broken_ at the same time. Forcing himself to look away, Seungcheol turns to his right and forces a smile.

 

Jihoon doesn't hear it but he reads it from his lips, "Oh, it was nothing, Jeonghan. I just remembered some files I need to turn in."

 

Earning a laugh and a small slap on his chest, Jeonghan smiles, "You always have work on your mind. Next thing I know, you'd get married to work and not me."

 

Surprised at the response, Seungcheol thinks, when it dawned on him, "Yeah... yeah I might," he replies sternly, eyes falling as he remembers all those days he mistreated Jihoon, not just as his secretary but also as his boyfriend, he remembers putting all the blame on him, wanting to release the stress he had from all the work he had, he remembers the worst thing he could've ever done in his life, he hurt Jihoon. He remembers the way his lover's eyes went wide but he knew, he _knew_ Jihoon wasn't hurt by his hit, he knew it was by the fact that _he_ hit _him_.

 

Pulling him out of his thoughts, Jeonghan leans close to him and places a peck on his cheek, before laughing, "that was supposed to be a joke, Seungcheol."

 

Jihoon just stands there, staring at the two. He sees how the man, Jeonghan, looked at Seungcheol with love and care, looked at Seungcheol the way he too did years ago. He then hears a laugh rip out of Seungcheol's throat, it was round and full, just hearing it can make anyone laugh along because of how real it sounded. That voice was what made Jihoon's knees want to buckle, he just wanted to collapse on the ground or just run away and forget about everything, but he _can't_. He remembered how that voice woke him up every single morning, he remembered how he said his name so tenderly and affectionately as if saying his name would make him suddenly poof out of the air, he remembered how that same voice told him hundreds of promises, all to be broken and he remembered that voice, the voice that scolded him with such hatred that it made him fall to his knees and shut his mouth, made his whole body shake with tears. 

 

He remembered how that voice told him goodbye.

 

He was reminiscing all these memories when suddenly, a voice booms through the street, even heard in the café by how loud it was, "Jihoonieee! I've been wondering where you've been! I was scared you'd gone missing," the tall man pouted as he places both of his hands on Jihoon's cheeks, pressing on them slightly.

 

Forcing out a laugh, Jihoon places his hands in top of his, and readies his voice making it sound energetic for his lover "I wasn't lost, Minggu~ Don't worry!"

    

The scene in front of him unraveled so fast. A tall man with dark gray hair came up to Jihoon while shouting his name, then next thing he knew he had his hands on Jihoon's cheeks and the smaller man was going along with him. His heart clenched hard at the sight, he hasn't felt this feeling in a long time yet here it was, strong and irritatingly visceral.

 

"Come on, Jihoonie. Our restaurant is down there," he points to a restaurant two buildings away, "our reservation is waiting~" Mingyu says happily, reaching down, he takes hold of Jihoon's hand, "I'll make this date  of ours our beeeestest yet!" he says before kissing Jihoon full on on his lips.

 

Chuckling, Jihoon replies, "That's what you always way."

 

"Let's go!"

 

Seungcheol saw that exchange just then and knew it was over. Jihoon has moved on and so should he. He is pulled out if his thoughts when Jeonghan asks, "Hey! I have this audition next week and I want you to come. Can you?"

 

Seungcheol stares at him for a while before turning his head back to the scene and sees Jihoon walking away hand in hand with Mingyu, he smiles, "Yeah, I _promise_."

 

Jihoon continues walking, chuckle gone, replaced with a sad, longing face and repeats himself, "...That's what you always say."


End file.
